Maji Sen Pasento Love
by Fvvn
Summary: Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya ilham itu. yang jelas, mengajak kencan orang asing sangatlah aneh. dan aku yang menyetujuinya justru jauh lebih aneh lagi/Dedicate to GHARALS Event! GaaHina All The Way!/Warning Inside! DLDR!


**Title** : Maji Sen Pasento Love

**Rate** : T

**Warning** : _inner_ sangat OOC, POV Hinata, AU, misstype, Fluff maybe? DLDR

**Genre** : Romance (not too serious)

**Summary** : Aku tidak tahu dari mana datangnya ilham itu. yang jelas, mengajak kencan orang asing sangatlah aneh. dan aku yang menyetujuinya justru jauh lebih aneh lagi.

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**DEDICATE TO GHARALS EVENT!**

**G**aara **H**inata **A**dolescence **R**omance in **A** **L**ove **S**ong

**Maji 1000% Love © STARISH**

.

.

.

"A-ano, kencan?"

"Hm,"

"Hari s-sabtu lusa?"

"Ya," mata itu tidak bercanda, "Bagaimana?"

"B-Bagaimana?"

"Aku akan tunggu di taman Honda,"

ia berbalik memunggungiku dan berjalan pergi begitu saja. Yang aku tahu tentang orang itu hanyalah satu hal. Dia adik kelasku,

Dan namanya adalah Gaara.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Waktu itu sedang musim semi. aku menemukan sepucuk surat tergeletak manis didalam loker sepatuku. Warnanya pucih pucat dengan tulisan tangan yang cukup rapi.

_Kutunggu di atap setelah pulang sekolah_

_Gaara_

Tulisan itu begitu pendek dan singkat. Isinya hanya sebatas ajakkan untuk bertemu–kurasa–dan ia tak menyebutkan hal lain selain itu. awalnya aku mengira ini hanyalah kerjaan orang iseng tapi, karena penasaran kucoba untuk menunggunya di atap sekolah.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan orang itu belum juga datang. Aku sempat mengkerut ditempat dan berpikir bahwa ini hanyalah jebakan dan benar-benar murni keisengan. Saat itu aku sudah berniat untuk pulang, menganggap bahwa aku tak pernah datang keatap ini dan mengutuk siapapun yang sudah membuatku berdiri dengan tololnya. namun, saat knop pintu diatap sekolah kuputar, sosok pemuda berambut _pyro_ berdiri menjulang, dengan wajah yang tersentak kaget. Aku pun sama kagetnya. Matanya gelap seperti jambrud di dasar laut. ia terlihat dingin. seolah jika disentuh, tubuhku akan beku.

Sedikit tampan memang. Tapi aku tidak yakin jika pemuda ini orang yang baru saja kusumpahi.

"_Ano_–"

"Hinata-_senpai_," ia membungkuk tiba-tiba padaku. Jelas saja wajahku melongo.

"J-Jangan terlalu formal," kugelengkan kedua telapak tanganku didepannya. Tubuhnya kembali tegak, dan sekarang irisku bertemu pandang dengannya, "_A-ano_, kau G-Gaara?"

"Hm," ia mendengus pendek. Tipikal orang yang tak pandai bicara–mungkin.

"M-memangnya kau kelas berapa?"

"Sepuluh A," aku terdiam. Coba pikir. aku kelas duabelas, dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Dengan catatan tambahan, aku tak pernah berurusan dengannya, apalagi mengingatnya.

Wajahku mulai terlihat dipaksakan.

Aku paling tak bisa berbasa-basi dengan adik kelas, apalagi yang baru dikenal. Dalam kata lain, ini adalah pertemuan perdanaku dengannya.

Aneh memang.

"J-Jadi," _well_, kalian boleh katakan jika aku gadis yang terlihat buruk dari luar. Sikapku memang gugupan, meskipun sebenarnya aku tak ingin seperti itu, "Apa yang i-ingin kau bicarakan?"

Ada jeda hening sejenak. Ia terlihat menundukkan wajahnya sehingga angin dimusim semi bermain nakal dengan poni-poninya. Rambut yang bagaikan bara api itu bersibak secara acak. Aku tertegun sekilas.

"G-Gaara-_kun_?" ia terlonjak dengan suaraku dan pandangannya sontak melebar. Astaga–aku terlihat sok akrab tadi, "A-Akh! M-maaf M-maksudku–"

"Tidak, Hinata-_senpai_. Kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu," ia menggosok tengkuknya dan jujur saja, pose itu sangat seksi.

Mungkin, Seksi kurang baik.

Oh, oke. kalian menangkapku.

Aku tidak senaif dan sepolos tampilan luar. Wajahku–kata Sakura–sangat tak berdosa. Tapi jujur saja, aku sering berpikiran yang 'macam-macam' jika dihadapkan dengan laki-laki. Mereka adalah mahluk yang wajib kujauhi jika tak ingin dikalahkan oleh nafsu. Aku tidak mau tertangkap basah sedang ber-fansgirling gila-gilaan ataupun berebutan cowok dan meneriaki mereka dengan nada-nada histeria seperti _'Kyaa~'_. Karena Hinata yang diketahui orang-orang adalah sosok gadis yang baik-baik. Bukan gadis yang 'tidak' baik-baik dengan pikirannya yang ngawur dan perilaku yang sangat absurd–juga OOC tak ketinggalan.

Tapi, jika kau bertanya kenapa aku seperti ini, jawabannya adalah karena aku nuraninya yang 'tidak' baik bagi sosok polos dan manis seorang Hinata Hyuuga. Atau bisa kukatakan bahwa aku gadis yang berkepribadian ganda.

Super extravaganza, ganda.

"L-Lalu, keperluanmu?"

"Aku ingin kencan,"

Jika saat ini aku sedang meneguk secangkir kopi dengan Sakura, pasti gadis itu sudah terkena semburan yang maha dahsyat.

"_A-Ano_, kencan?"

Yah begitulah sepenggal _flashback_ tentang Gaara. Selanjutnya kau sudah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi. Gaara memutuskan acara kencan sepihak dan membuatku terjepit dalam satu hari penuh. Aku tidak tahu ada motif apa dibelakangnya. Yang jelas, mengajak kencan ataupun menyetujui kencan dengan orang asing sungguhlah sangat konyol.

Keesokkan harinya kuputuskan untuk berbagi saran dengan Sakura. Perempuan berambut asing–pink cerah–itu satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuk kumintai pendapat. Secara fisik dan kepribadian, tak ada anak baru di sekolahku yang tidak tahu kalau Sakura seorang _Estella_ bagi sekolah kami. Ia nyaris mendekati karakter _mary sue_–atau mungkin dia sudah _mary sue_–tapi ah, dunia memang pada dasarnya tak pernah adil.

Tapi, kalau Sakura memang semanis itu, kenapa Gaara tertarik denganku ya? Kenapa surat itu tak jatuh ke loker Sakura? Apa Gaara menyukai tipe-tipe gadis yang bertampang _nerd_? Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari luar tampilanku seperti _nerd_. Sementara dari dalam, aku seperti …

Ah, Lupakan saja.

kembali pada topik awal. Aku sedang berada di _cafeteria_ dengan Sakura setelah bel pelajaran kedua berakhir. Ia seperti biasa, mengambil pudding stroberi dan _lunch diet_-nya. Lalu aku, cuman ikut-ikutan mengambil semangkuk salad–hanya dibedakan dengan keju–dan segelas es mocca.

"Waw, Hinata. Kau tidak berselera hari ini. Biasanya kau ambil makanan yang ber-karbonhidrat tinggi,"

"Ung," aku mendengus pelan. Garpu perak yang sedang kupegang, kuletakkan di pinggir piring dan menatap makananku dengan sayu, "K-Kemarin aku dapat surat d-dari adik kelas," pipiku memerah. Tidak pernah aku mendiskusikan sesuatu yang berbau 'intim' seperti ini.

"Oh iya? Cewek? Cowok?"

"C-cowok,"

Sakura menggebrak mejanya antusias.

"Sungguh?" matanya terlihat bersinar, "Lalu? Apa katanya?" aku tidak tahu pancaran mata itu pujian atau sindiran. Karena aku terkenal sebagai gadis yang tidak masuk daftar 'incaran'.

"E-em. Dia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya diatap, k-kemarin,"

"Memangnya siapa dia?"

"G-Gaara-_kun_," jawabku hati-hati. kumainkan garpuku untuk pengalih kegugupan.

"Gaara siapa?" jidat Sakura berkerut, bingung. Sudah kuduga, murid baru takkan terkenal.

"A-anak kelas sepuluh A–"

"Kelas sepuluh?" Sakura memotong pembicaraanku yang belum tuntas. Matanya terlihat melebar, "Dia benar-benar masih bocah Hinata. Kau sungguh meladeninya?" kepalaku mengangguk kecil. Membuat Sakura semakin takjub–entah harus kugambarkan seperti apa wajah Sakura saat itu.

"T-Tapi, tampangnya t-tidak seperti adik kelas, um–" aku mulai mendengung lagi, "T-tadinya aku nyaris pulang karena dia tidak muncul-muncul. Tapi, p-pas ketemu Gaara, aku benar-benar k-kaget,"

"Keren yaa?" Sakura menggodaku. Wajahku semakin memerah, kalap.

"E-ee," aku tidak biasa memuji cowok secara gamblang, jadi aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan gumaman tak tak berujung, "M-masalahnya, dia m-mengajakku–" mukaku tenggelam dengan poni-poni. Rasanya malu bukan main!

"Apa? Apa?"

"K-Ke-Ken–"

"Ken apa!" raut wajah Sakura mulai tidak sabaran. Namun tiba-tiba saja matanya membelalak, "Jangan-jangan kencan?"

**Bingo. **

Aku mengangguk pendek.

"HAH? Serius? Kapan?" Sakura menarik kerah bajuku dan setengah berteriak girang. Ia tidak sadar kalau orang-orang yang sedang mengagumi kecantikkannya tiba-tiba saja melonjak jantungan.

"S-Sakura, kita terlalu m-mencolok," ia kembali duduk dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Aku terlalu antusias," ada jeda sejenak, "Jadi, kencan untuk kapan?" Sakura mengambil cangkir tehnya dan menyesap perlahan.

"B-besok,"

"UHUK!" ia batuk mendadak, "M-maaf, aku tersedak air teh. Tapi EHH! BESOK? Cepet amat!" ekspresinya saat itu berubah-ubah seperti tokoh kartun.

"I-itu dia yang kukhawatirkan,"

"Tolak saja kalau kau segan. Gampang kan? Lagipula, adik kelas, _freshman_, atau apalah itu namanya, baru masuk di sekolah ini beberapa bulan yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja mengirim surat dan mengajakmu kencan. Yakin kalau ini bukan semata-mata karena iseng, atau hal lainnya?"

Aku mengangguk setuju untuk perkataan Sakura. Tapi menolak sepasang mata _jade_ gelap itu tidaklah mudah. Kalau saja Sakura tahu siapa Gaara …

Aku menoleh ke segala tempat di sekitar _cafeteria_. Pucuk dicinta, cowok berambut marun panas (?) dengan gaya cueknya melenggang masuk dan duduk di pojok meja yang tidak ada siapapun disana. Orang-orang sempat menatap kedatangannya yang mencolok dengan kepulan asam hitam yang muncul secara misterius dari atas kepalanya. Aku berasumsi bahwa _mood_ Gaara saat itu sedang jelek.

"I-itu G-Gaara," Sakura menoleh pada sesuatu yang kusorot dengan irisku.

"I-Itu?" mendadak, ia ikutan gagap.

"Ung,"

"H-Hinata," pandangannya kontan serius kearahku. Ia menelan ludah, dan mengangguk tiba-tiba, "Kencani dia,"

**He?**

"Kencani dia Hinata. Kau tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan tambang _ruby_ sepertinya,"

Padahal aku sempat berpikir akan menolaknya setelah Sakura memantapkan keragu-raguanku. Tapi sekarang, aku nyaris seperti orang yang tersesat di labirin hitam. Bingung.

"T-Tapi, Tadi kau b-bilang bisa saja ia m-mengerjaiku?" Sakura menggoyangkan telunjuk tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Aah, Aku yang tadi sangat sesat. Jangan didengar! Khekhe!" Sakura menyeringai disana.

Aku kepo.

Bukankah ia yang sekarang justru kelihatan lebih sesat?

"Ayolaah! Jangan pasang tampang itu!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Kulirik Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja menggebrak meja kantin dan mengejutkan para siswa yang berseliweran didepannya. Matanya terlihat semakin gelap.

Apa dia dengar pembicaraanku dengan Sakura?

Tidak mungkin.

Jarak kami sangat jauh dan Sakura berbicara dengan nada yang berbisik padaku.

"Dengar Hinata. Jangan pasang wajah senang saat diajak jalan dengannya nanti. Gunakan wajah polosmu seperti biasa. Pancing dia sampai gregetan dan mengatakan suka padamu,"

"T-Tunggu–"

"Bawa ponselmu. Kirimkan pemberitahuan tentang _progress_ kencan kalian. Aku akan merepli dengan senang hatii~"

ludahku nyangkut di pangkal kerongkongan.

"S-Sakura–t-tapi,"

"Kau mengerti? Pulang sekolah, temui dia. Bilang, kau menyetujui ajakannya. Nanti malam, isi pulsamu dengan benar. Jangan sampai kau kehabisan pulsa. Oke? Aku akan mendukungmu dari belakang,"

Kedipan itu … Sakura sungguh tidak bercanda. Demi neptun.

"J-jadi, Aa–S-Sakura!" ia keburu pergi dan melambai nakal padaku.

"Berjuang, Hinata!" bibirnya bergerak, membentuk kalimat itu.

Aku duduk tersungkur lemas dikursiku. Kulirik sejenak pandanganku kearah Gaara. Pelan, pelan. Ia sedang mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan tatapan _blank_–kurasa bengong juga bisa–sementara pipinya bertopang dengan telapak tangan.

**TIK**

Mendadak, matanya mengarah padaku yang KEBETULAN sedang menatapnya juga. Dalam kata lain, kami saling bertemu pandang.

"A-akh!" cepat-cepat aku berpaling, tanpa senyuman. Pipiku sudah matang seperti kepiting bakar. Setelah meneguk habis mocca-ku, tanpa basa-basi aku pergi meninggalkan kantin. aku tidak tahu seperti apa matanya saat itu. mungkin saja ia berubah pikiran tentang Hinata yang baik hati menjadi–aneh.

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Dengan langkah ragu, aku pergi menuju ke kelas Gaara dan mencarinya. Sekedar catatan, aku tidak pernah senekat ini dengan laki-laki. Sakura-lah yang mendorongku terlalu keras. Jadi salahkan dia jika Hinata Hyuuga se-OOC ini.

"_Senpai_? Cari siapa?" seorang gadis tomboy berambut merah–dengan bandana–tiba-tiba saja menyapaku dari ambang pintu. suaranya sangat rendah, nyaris tak bisa kusadari sebagai perempuan, kalau saja saat itu ia tidak memakai rok.

"Aa-I-Itu," penyakit kutukan itu muncul. Gagapku benar-benar menjengkelkan, "Y-yang namanya–"

"Hinata-_senpai_?" suara yang kukenal itu terdengar. Sosoknya berjalan melewati gadis berbanda tadi. Yang dilewati berdecak sebal saat sikut Gaara membuatnya sedikit terpental.

"Oi! Jangan asal tabrak dong!"

"Diamlah, Amaru," nada suaranya seperti bisa ular yang mematikan nyali. Kalau saja itu namaku yang disebut, aku akan lari terbirit-birit.

"Cih! Dasar Panda," sekarang Gaara mendelik–seribu persen lebih menyeramkan daripada sosoknya dikantin tadi–dan gadis yang dipanggil Amaru itu hanya tergelak tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun, "_Senpai_, hati-hati. Gaara bukanlah panda yang baik. Dia akan menggigitmu kalau _senpai_ memancingnya," Amaru cekikikan sebelum akhirnya suara Gaara yang mengusir membuatnya pergi.

"Amaruuuu!" dan ia menghela napasnya, disana, "Abaikan saja ababil sepertinya,"

Ababil bahasa mana?

"Ayo–" ia tarik lenganku tiba-tiba. aku tersentak.

"T-tunggu. Mau kemana?"

"Pulang kan? _Senpai_, akan kuantar," kakiku mendadak lemas. Deg-degan. Semuanya campur aduk.

Selama menyusuri koridor, banyak yang mengarahkan pandangannya padaku. Sakura yang kebetulan lewat juga, bahkan mengerling dan menunjukkan jempolnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi padaku. Wajahku sudah pucat pasi saat itu. sementara Gaara? Ia terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Aku tidak tahu, mungkin karena sikapnya yang cuek–dan faktor keangkeran wajahnya–membuat orang-orang segan berurusan dengannya atau berbuat iseng menggodanya.

Mungkin saja satu siulan untuk Gaara akan membawa kematian.

"T-tunggu, tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudahlah. Naik saja," ia memerintahku, mulai bersikap seenaknya. Imej sopan dan kalem yang kutemui beberapa jam yang lalu kini sirna ditelan ombak.

"T-tapi," aku masih ragu.

"Pegangan yang kuat,"

Motor merah metalik miliknya melaju cepat–Ngebut–layaknya iblis yang terbang bebas di atas langit. Ternyata yang dimaksud dengan kalimat 'pegangan yang kuat' itu bukanlah basa-basi.

"G-Gaara-_kun_,"

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dari belakang tapi firasatku mengatakan bahwa Gaara sedang menyeringai, senang karena seragamnya kucengkeram hingga kuku jariku serasa mau patah.

"P-Pelankan!" aku memohon seperti anak kucing yang tak berdaya. Tapi mungkin, ia tak mendengar suara keongku. derungan motornya sangat gila dan sudah beberapa kali mobil dan truk yang mengklaksonnya.

"OI BEDEBAH!"

"KAU KIRA INI JALAN NENEKMU!"

bahkan sampai ada yang meneriakinya dengan kasar.

Tapi Gaara tetap cuek, tak peduli. Tepat di depan persimpangan komplek yang kukenal, Gaara menghentikan motornya, dengan rem dadakan.

"KYAA!" aku menubruk punggungnya dan tanganku sudah gemetaran tak berdaya, "B-berhen–"

"_Senpai_, rumahmu di jalan apa?"

Aku masih mengumpulkan ceceran nyawa yang pecah saat menaiki motor gila itu. kepalaku pusing.

"_Senpai_?" ia menoleh kebelakang, dengan pandangan mata yang berbeda, "K-Kau, menangis?" aku kaget saat bulir bening itu diluar prediksi.

Ternyata aku penakut sekali.

"M-Maaf," aku mengusap airmataku cepat. Kucengkeram seragamnya lagi, "J-Jalan plum," ucapku singkat. Gaara bergeming dengan wajah yang masih menoleh padaku, "K-kubilang jalan P-Plum,"

"Aku tahu itu," ia kembali menatap jalan didepannya, "Hinata-_senpai_,"

"Y-ya?"

"Maafkan aku," ia menjalankan motornya. kali ini lebih pelan–jauh–daripada yang tadi, "Belok mana?"

"U-ung, Kiri," aku menunjukkan arahnya, "Iya, iya k-kanan dan–T-tunggu. Kita sampai,"

Ia menghentikan mesin motornya, dan menatapku saat turun dari motor. Wajahku sedikit tenang saat itu.

"Um,_ A-arigatou_,"

"Hm," ia hendak menyalakan mesin motornya lagi, tapi aku memotongnya dengan kalimatku.

"G-Gaara-_kun_," ia menoleh pendek padaku, "Soal besok … a-aku akan menunggumu di taman Honda," rambut merah itu bersibakkan dibelai angin sore. Sinar jingga matahari membelakangi wajahnya yang tersenyum tipis.

"Hm," ia bergumam pendek, "Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok," ia menyalakan mesin motornya, dan berjalan pergi. Disana, aku menghela napas panjang.

Bersiap, untuk segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Semalaman aku kelimpungan mencari baju yang cocok untuk pergi. Sengaja kutelepon Sakura malam-malam untuk membantuku memilih pakaian.

"Punya celana pendek tidak?"

"U-Um, H-Hanabi punya,"

"Yaudah, pinjam saja pada adikmu. Tubuh kalian kan sama kurusnya. Terus buat atasan, pake aja kaus tanpa tangan yang bahannya sifon. Biar nggak gerah,"

"T-tunggu! A-aku nggak terbiasa pakai baju seperti itu," kudengar desahan panjang di seberang telepon.

"Yasudah, pakai saja baju terusan yang jadi ciri khasmu,"

"T-tapi yang mana?" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca menatap lemari yang berantakan.

"Yang kemarin kamu pake pas kita karaoke-an sama anak-anak. yang warnanya biru dongker itu lho! Terus pake sandal-sepatumu yang warnanya putih. Dan oh ya, kepang-longgar rambutmu. Biar terkesan berisi. Kalau rambutmu lurus begitu, tubuhmu akan terlihat semakin kurus," Sakura merapalkan kalimat-kalimat jitunya seperti pakar ahli. Kelihatan sekali nada suaranya yang semangat, "Sisanyaa semangat! Dan ingat, ekspresi! Ekspresi! Jangan memperlihatkan kesenanganmu kalau Gaara yang itu tak terlihat serius, padamu. Oke?"

"O-oke," aku menyanggupinya. Kutatap baju terusan yang Sakura maksud. Kini sudah tergeletak manis di pinggir kasurku, "T-Terimakasih, Sakura,"

"Yup!" dan sambungan teleponpun mati.

Sekarang, aku sudah berdiri didepan taman Honda. Kugunakan ponselku untuk bercermin, saat itu wajahku tampak _plain_. Tidak ada riasan, seperti _blush on_ atau _eyeshadow_. Bahkan aku tak pakai lipgloss kesukaan para remaja. dan lagi, saat kuperhatikan, satu-satunya hal yang mencolok dariku hanyalah rambut kepang-longgarku. Baju terusanku sangat sederhana, apalagi warnanya juga datar. Yang kusuka dari baju ini adalah bahannya yang lembut dan bentuk kancingnya yang sangat lucu. Aku juga menyukai renda dibagian bawahnya.

Tapi tetap, aku takkan bisa menggunakan baju seperti ini untuk masuk ke restoran _fancy_.

Oh, ini terlalu narsis. Memang kecil kemungkinannya jika Gaara membawaku ke tempat mewah. Tapi, kemungkinan kecil itu tetaplah ada.

"Hinata-_senpai_," suara bass miliknya memanggilku untuk mendongak kebelakang. Iris kelabuku membelalak, menelan ludah.

Dia tampil dengan sangat … kasual dan 'hati-hati'. Jaketnya berwarna hitam dengan kaus berwarna merah berlogo tulisan. Celananya berupa jeans, membalut kaki jenjangnya dengan sempurna. Ia menyampirkan ranselnya di bahu kanan. Entah apa yang ia bawa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, Saat ini Gaara tidak terlihat seperti anak SMA. Apalagi kalung yang ia pakai mirip dengan kalung yang sering Vin Diesel gunakan dalam aksinya di film-film seperti_ Triple X_ atau _The Fast and Furious_.

**Baddass.**

Tipe kesukaanku.

Atau mungkin orang-orang yang seharusnya kuhindari.

"Kau menunggu lama?" kepalaku menggeleng kuat. Sial, susah sekali menahan batinku untuk tidak meraung 'kau TAMPAN Gaara! Kau TAMPAN!'

Sungguh, ini sulit sekali.

Rasanya mau nangis karena aku sangat malu dengan kalian yang bisa membaca isi hatiku.

"M-Mau kemana kita?" Gaara tak mengubah raut wajahnya, tetapi ia tidak terlihat seram seperti di sekolah.

"Itu rahasia,"

"_A-Ano_, kau tidak bawa motormu?" langkah besarnya berhenti mendadak. Oh, hampir saja aku menabrak punggungnya,

"TIdak," ia menggeleng, "Kita naik kereta saja. Hari ini aku yang traktir,"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan menghadiahinya dengan senyuman sebagai terimakasih. Mendadak, wajahnya berpaling.

"Ayo," ia menarik tanganku dan kami pergi menuju stasiun didekat rumah. Sambil dituntun, aku mengeluarkan ponselku dan memberitahukan kegiatanku kepada Sakura langsung.

**Dia mengajakku pergi naik kereta. Dan ia bilang ia yang traktir**

**Hinata**

_._

**Ini langkah yang baik. Terus kirimkan informasi. Semangat!**

**Sakura**

Refleks, aku tersenyum membacanya.

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Aku bengong saat tiba di sebuah taman bunga. Tempat disana sangat berseni. Taman itu seolah dikelola dan ditata untuk didatangi para pengunjung yang haus dengan wisata. Banyak yang membawa kameranya, dan sibuk berlesehan di bawah naungan pohon-pohon besar. Ia menarikku ke sebuah tempat yang dekat dengan kolam kecil, dan menyuruhku duduk di depan bebatuan kolamnya.

"Duduklah," aku menuruti apa yang ia ucapkan, "Tahan posisimu," ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku sketsa dari ranselnya dan duduk didepanku dengan pandangan yang serius.

"G-Gaara-_kun_–"

"Aku mau pinjam _senpai_ sebagai objek sketsaku. Boleh?" ia menatapku dengan intens. Pertahananku untuk berwajah polos dan datar jebol karena sebuah sorot mata. mukaku bersemu.

"B-Baiklah," aku memejamkan mata dan menghela napas panjang. Setelah itu, mengatur posisi yang diinginkan Gaara, "B-Begini saja t-tidak apa-apa?"

"Cantik," gumamanan itu membuatku leleh seperti cairan magma, "Tahan disana," ia mulai dengan mengambil pensil dan menorehkannya ke kertas dengan lihai. Tangannya seperti menari bebas. Terlebih lagi, matanya. Ia tidak pernah terlihat seserius itu sebelumnya. Baik diatas sketsa maupun padaku, kedua sorotnya sangat mencekat kerongkonganku.

Aku tidak tahan setiap kali iris hijau kusam itu melirik penuh goda. Aku tidak pernah tatap-tatapan dengan orang lain sampai seperti ini dan bahkan, dengan keluargaku saja, aku jarang sekali membuat bola mataku bertemu pandang.

Tapi, saat melihat Gaara, aku mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang spesial padanya. Entah kenapa, aku tidak juga mengalihkan perhatianku meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin lari dari tatapan intens itu. bola mataku seolah ditarik masuk karena _blackhole_ yang berputar didalam matanya seolah memanggilku.

"U-Ukh,"

Hari ini langit sangat cerah, angin di musim semi rupanya sedang menghiburku yang gugup. Hembusannya membuatku tenang, dan secara perlahan, getaran di tanganku berhenti. Aku bisa menahan pose yang diinginkan Gaara lebih lama. Aku bisa menahannya. Senyuman yang tadinya kubuat terpaksa, entah kenapa jadi terasa ringan dan mudah.

"Tahan, sedikit lagi," ia menatapku, kali ini dengan senyumannya yang sangat tipis bahkan nyaris dibilang kasat.

"U-um," aku hanya bergumam pelan. Peluh keringat menuruni dahinya yang mulus. Tapi Gaara menghiraukannya. Ia masih fokus.

Satu jam menjadi manekin, rasanya melelahkan.

"Selesai," dan pernyataannya itu membuatku bernapas lega.

"S-sudah?" secara spontan aku menghampirinya dan berdiri dibelakang Gaara, "Coba, kulihat," buku sketsa itu berhadapan dengan mukaku. Melihat buah karya tangannya, aku merasa takjub,

"I-Ini … aku?" tidak percaya, caraku duduk di gambar itu begitu anggun. Seperti ada di negeri dongeng. Aku terlihat seperti seorang _Estella, _tidak kalah dengan kecantikan Sakura, "B-Bagaimana mungkin, a-aku secantik i-itu?" pekikku tak percaya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, mataku memang melihatmu seperti itu," ia menutup buku sketsanya dan berdiri, "Kau lapar?" mataku membelalak.

Dasar jahat!

Ia tak membiarkan aku menanggapi pernyataannya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan makan siang.

"A-aku belum lapar," pungkasku, pendek, "B-Bagaimana kalau kita pergi melihat-lihat?"

"Baiklah," ia merapikan peralatan gambarnya dan memasukkan semuanya ke ransel, "Aku tahu tempat bagus disekitar sini," aku tersenyum lagi, padanya.

Untuk sejenak, aku membangkang dari perintah si nona _Estella_

Atau mungkin harus kukatakan bahwa, aku tak bisa menggunakan topeng didepan Gaara.

**Gaara menggambarku. Kau pasti akan menganggap bahwa aku terlalu cantik digambar itu (,)**

**Hinata **

.

**Jangan merendah begitu. Kau memang cantik, Hinata X3 lanjutkan! XD**

**Sakura**

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Kami tiba didepan sebuah muka hutan. Pepohonan disana begitu lebat dan semak-perdu menghiasinya. Beberapa hal yang menyapa kedatangan kami hanyalah sebuah gerbang kayu tua dan jejeran patung Jizo yang berjumlah tiga. Gerbang tersebut menuntun kami pada sebuah jalur yang berundak dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana tapi, Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil dan menarik tanganku dengan lembut.

"Kita sampai," sebuah bangunan kuil tua berdiri didepan mataku. Gaara berjalan ke depan terasnya dan berdoa dengan khusyu disana. Ia juga sempat melemparkan koinnya dan mendentingkan lonceng sebelum berdoa. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu. aku tidak tahu.

"_Senpai_ juga mau berdoa?" karena ditegur, mau tidak mau aku ikuti saja kelakuannya. Dalam hati aku sempat berpikir harus berdoa seperti apa, dan akhirnya cuma kedua orangtuaku saja serta teman-teman seperti Sakura yang kuingat. Itupun juga doaku sangat universal. Aku memang tak pandai memanjatkan sebuah permohonan.

"Apa yang kau minta?" kepalaku menoleh saat Gaara bertanya demikian.

"Mm … K-kebahagiaan untuk orangtuaku, d-dan teman-teman," kuremas tali tas selempangku, "G-Gaara-_kun_ sendiri?"

"Sama sepertimu," aku meng-oh-kan kalimatnya, "Dan juga untukmu,"

"E-Eh?"

"Aku minta kepada tuhan agar kau tidak melihatku sebagai adik kelas saja, tetapi sebagai laki-laki,"

Jantungku mendadak loncat saat ia mengatakan itu dengan pandangan yang serius.

"_A-ano–_" balas apa? Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa! Tuhan!

"Sudah siang. Sebaiknya kita cari tempat untuk makan,"

Mulutku terkatup rapat. Niatku untuk berbicara hilang dan digantikan dengan kepalaku yang mengangguk kecil. Ia berjalan disampingku kemudian, dengan tangan yang bertautan. Pipiku memerah.

"Ayo–"

Kencan ini terasa aneh.

Tapi menyenangkan.

**S-Sakuraaa! dia mengajakku ke kuil dan ia berdoa, **_**'semoga senpai tidak hanya melihatku sebagai adik kelas, tetapi juga sebagai laki-laki' **_

**Hinata**

**.**

**SERIUSS? (/) KYAAAA! dia mulai blak-blakkan nih X3 pepet terus Hinataaa! Ganbare!**

**Sakura**

P-pepet?

Apa maksud Sakura?

.

.

.

**oOoFujioOo**

.

.

.

Gaara mengajakku duduk di pinggir taman kota sambil menikmati sebuah es krim _cone_ rasa vanilla mint. Dia juga yang membelikanku sepotong _sandwich_ dan sepiring _monja_ yang tokonya buka tak jauh dari taman itu. entah kenapa, ia tak membawaku pergi ke restoran atau café seperti orang pada umumnya. Layaknya seorang cenayang, Gaara menjawab pertanyaan batinku disela-sela mengunyah _monja_-nya.

"Aku suka dengan musim semi," ia menelan _monja_-nya perlahan, dan kemudian berbicara lagi, "Aku juga suka aroma udara di musim ini. Suasana harmonis dengan pemandangan alam lebih menyenangkanku ketimbang berdiam didalam sebuah gedung," ia melirikku sepintas. Sepertinya memintaku untuk menjawab atau berbicara sesuatu.

"Akh, E-ee … begitu," dan si bodoh ini menjawabnya sia-sia. Bisa kulihat raut wajah Gaara yang kurang–mungkin tidak–puas dengan jawabanku. Dan hanya senyum kecil yang bisa kukeluarkan untuknya.

Tapi, oh–Celaka!

Mukaku terlalu kaku! Aku harus tambahkan kata-kata lain untuknya. Aku harus katakan sesuatuuu!

"T-tapi," otakku membuka berkas-berkas kosakata yang berputar dikepalaku, "T-tapi, aku juga senang makan diluar seperti ini," aku coba untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku sedang tidak merasa jengkel, "Lagipula, es krim di luar sini enak sekalii," aku menjilat es-ku dengan ekspresi senang.

Oke, mungkin ini terlalu dibuat-buat.

Apalagi aku tidak bisa akting.

"Hm, begitu?" ia mendekati wajahku dan ikut menjilat es-ku.

Aku kaget.

Wajah kami hanya berjarak tiga senti!

"Enak … kau benar," ia memainkan lidahnya di bibir–kurasa itu tidak sengaja–dan menjilati lelehan es yang turun dipinggir bibirnya, "Boleh … aku panggil, Hinata saja?" sekejap, pertanyaan itu membuatku kosong pikiran.

"M-Maksudnya?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan embel-embel 'kakak' yang membatasiku. Aku tidak mau membuat jarak padamu," aku sudah menundukkan wajahku dan mengetikkan sebuah SMS pada Sakura. Tidak lupa, wajahku lebih merah daripada warna kulit sesosok iblis.

**A-aku mulai merasa gugup di sini. Kami sedang ditaman dan makan siang tapi, tiba-tiba saja Gaara membicarakan hal yang aneh. **

**Hinata**

Cepat-cepat kuhapus SMS-SMS itu sebelum kembali menatap Gaara. Disana, ia mengkerutkan dahinya.

"_A-ano_ … Aku mau t-tanya satu hal padamu," tanganku gemetaran memegangi _cone_ es krim. Gaara menatapku dengan alis yang naik sebelah. Dia tak tahu kalau aku gugup setengah mati disini!

"Apa?" dengan begitu cepatnya ia bertanya sementara mati-matian aku menahan diri untuk tidak kelabakan dengan deburan jantungku sendiri.

_Drrt Drrt_

**Apa itu? Apa? Hal aneh apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? (O.O)**

**Sakura**

SMS dari Sakura membuatku semakin gugup.

"Siapa itu yang meng-SMSmu?" kepalaku terkejut saat ia bertanya demikian, "Dari pertama kuperhatikan, kau selalu mendongakkan wajahmu pada layar ponsel. Apa kau … sudah memiliki pacar?"

Dia terlalu spontan!

"B-Bukaan! Dia b-bukan pacarku! I-ini Sakura," kedua telapak tanganku menggeleng dengan cepat sementara didepannya ada wajah Gaara yang bengong bak bisu. Tiba-tiba saja ia berdehem.

"O-Oh … temanmu," tangannya mengelus tengkuk tak enak. Menurut pandanganku, sepertinya itu gestur tubuh yang … salah tingkah?

"Jadi … kau tadi mau bicara apa?" aku tersadar dan segela beralih masuk kedalam topik pembahasanku lagi. saat itu taman di kota mulai dipenuhi oleh anak-anak yang berkunjung untuk bermain atau _hanami_ dengan keluarganya. Kami berbicara dengan pandangan yang sama-sama menatap kumpulan anak-anak itu.

"K-kenapa … kau ingin kencan, denganku?"

**BRUSSH**

Wajah itu menyemburkan beberapa isi dari _monja_ yang ia makan. Oke, dia masih tetap tampan disana. Tapi, apa aku terlalu mengagetkannya?

"L-Lalu … kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sakura saja untuk kencan denganmu? Dia jelas lebih cantik dariku. Selain i-itu … a-aku juga–baru saja mengenalmu saat m-menemuimu di atap s-sekolah lalu. A-apakah aku aneh karena menyetujui permintaan k-kencan dari orang y-yang baru saja kukenal?"

Ia terdiam cukup lama disana.

"Ikut aku," tiba-tiba saja ia menarikku pergi dan membawaku ke sebuah hutan kecil di belakang taman kuil yang baru saja kami kunjungi. Ia mendorong bahuku dan membuatku terpojok di suatu sudut bangunan tua itu.

"G-Gaara-_kun_–" dan tiba-tiba saja bibirnya itu menempel padaku.

Tidak!

Ini ciuman pertamaku!

"G-Ghmp–" ia menekan kepalaku, keras sekali. Napasku seolah tertahan oleh bibirnya yang menyumbat habis seluruh oksigen dimulutku, "Lep–" baru saja seperdetik lalu aku berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman bibirnya dan ia kembali melumatku. Rasanya begitu lembut, tapi kasar. Basah, dan sangat licin.

AH!

Tidak, tidak!

Aku mulai merasa keenakan! Ini jahat sekali!

Tanganku mulai beraksi dengan mendorong dada bidangnya untuk menjauh. Tapi Gaara semakin memperkuat tenaganya. Ia buat aku jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada bangunan kuil dan kemudian ia pegangi kepalaku sementara bibirnya menelusup geli melalui sela-sela telinga dan anak rambutku.

"Hinata," sungguh benar, ia tak lagi memanggilku dengan embel-embel '_senpai_, "Apa kau masih tak juga mengerti? Apakah aku harus mengatakannya dengan jelas padamu?"

"A-apa?" wajahku gemetaran. Begitu pula bibirku yang basah, ikut berguncang. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku dan secara otomatis, kami berpelukan.

"Aku–MENYUKAIMU, BODOH!"

**HE? Bodoh?**

"Alasan kenapa aku mengajakmu kencan ya apa lagi kalau bukan karena aku jatuh cinta padamu? Aku tidak peduli mau si sakura jadi primadona macam apa juga, aku tetap akan menyukaimu. padahal tadinya aku mulai berpikir bahwa kau hanya menanggapiku dengan main-main saja sementara saat kita kencan tadi, kau malah bersikap cuek dan sibuk SMSan. Dasar lembek! Kau tahu tidak betapa khawatirnya aku saat kukira SMS itu dari pacarmu? Aku kira kau mau jalan denganku hanya karena mengasihaniku,"

dia terlihat terengah-engah disana. Baru kali ini kulihat Gaara yang berbicara panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sejak lama. Dan aku tidak menyukaimu dengan instant seperti apa yang kau kira. Kau memang baru saja melihatku sekarang tapi aku sudah melihatmu sejak pertama kali masuk sekolah,"

Ia menyorotku dengan pandangan yang serius, dan gelap. Posisinya saat itu semakin menyudutkanku. Aku terkunci dengan lengan-lengannya yang keras.

"Kenapa kau bisa selamban ini? Kukira sejak awal kau mengerti konsekuensi saat aku mengajakmu pergi?" ia terlihat kesal disana. Secara kasar, ia jatuhkan tubuhnya untuk duduk ditanah, dan menatapku dengan wajah yang bertopang dahi.

"K-Kau," lidahku terasa kelu, "K-kau serius?"

"Aku serius padamu, bodoh. seribu persen serius,"

"A-Aku tidak bodoh–"

"Kau bodoh! Kau _senpai_ terbodoh yang pernah kutemui," ia menciumku lagi disana. Saking fokusnya pada Gaara, aku sampai tidak sadar dengan deringan ponsel yang berbunyi di dalam tasku saat itu.

_Drrt Drrrt_

Uhm, mungkin–

Sakura harus menunggu sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

**Owari**

**A/N : **Ano, padahal tadinya saya nggak mau bikin inner Hinata jadi OOC keterlaluan begitu. Tapi, berhubung lagu STARISH nggak serius (yang pernah nonton **Utapuri** pasti tau :3) jadinya yaa, saya buat kayak gini #jujur, ini nggak nyambung. _*emang*_

Jadi, konsepnya begini. dimata Hinata, Gaara itu keliatan cool banget :3 tapi sebaliknya, di mata Gaara, justru Hinata-lah yang keliatan cool :3 oke, sebenernya lagu **Maji 1000% love!** Sendiri nggak sesuai dengan tema fic ini. JAUH banget malah bedanya. Di lagu itu, ceritanya tentang cowok-cowok yang pengen menggapai cita-citanya bareng cewek yang mereka sukai. Dan mereka semua itu nyuruh buat si cewek nerima salah satu yang bisa dicintai diantara mereka (kurang lebih, saya nafsirinnya begitu :3 #PLAK)

nanti deh, saya buat (Insyallah) fic ini dari sudut pandang Gaara :3. Siap-siap aja mules-mules dan beser #PLAK. Tapi eeh, kalo saya mampu ya :3 saya buat (sekali lagi, kalo sempet dan mampu) yang versi Gaara :3 #GituAmatLuJadiAuthor?

Oke? XD

**Muchas Gracias, Amigo!**

**RnR?**


End file.
